


The Raven and The Hummingbird

by Mamagou



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Children, Children of Characters, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mollymauk Tealeaf Loves Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast children, Other, POV Caleb Widogast, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, POV Original Character, the mighty nein - Freeform, widomauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamagou/pseuds/Mamagou
Summary: Caleb ran into order to protect his children from his life. Mollymauk was devasted when his lover left. The twins grew up on the road with their Pa who always told them that one day they'd meet there father.Now, after a disaster that ended with them running and their Pa was captured by a group, the twins' must lead The Mighty Nein to their Pa, and reunite their parents.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Prolog

Caleb hurriedly packed his stuff into one big bag. He didn’t know how it happened, perhaps it was a mixture of his magic and Mollymauk being a teifling. Either way, he had ended up pregnant and he didn’t know how to tell his friends that he was. Besides, he has almost died multiple times and he didn’t want his child or children to be in constant danger or fear of losing him. So he was doing what he’s best at, running away from his problems. Quickly and silently, he wrote a short(for Caleb) note for his lover and friends.

And with one last kiss on Molly’s head, he ran as fast as he could, leaving behind his small metal wire. Tears weld up in his eyes as he moved farther away from The Mighty Nein, and their camp. _It’s for the best,_ Caleb thought as tears streamed down his face _for everyone. Me, Molly, the baby/babies, and The Mighty Nein._ He sobbed silently as he left no footprints or any way to track him as he moved through the trees.

In the morning, Molly awoke and reached for his lover only to find him absent from his side. “Caleb…?” Molly groggily asked, expecting to hear a _Ja_ in an accent. When he heard nothing, he sat up rubbing his head slightly, “Caleb?” Again no answer. He looked around the small tent and spotted the piece of wire on the easily collapsible desk. He stood up quickly; _Caleb would never leave without it._

He made his way out of the tent in a frantic manner, waking up some of the others in the process. “Caleb!” Mollymauk screamed, exiting the tent. Nott and Beau were the first to stand up after that. Molly yelled his lover’s name once, more in a desperate attempt to get his lover to respond, alerting The Mighty Nein of the wizard’s absents. Nott and Fjord soon joined him in calling out.

Jester went over to the wizard’s desk and saw the note, “G-guys?” she said weakly. Beau and Yasha we’re the only two who turned to the second teifling.

“Guys! Jester has something!” Beau called to the other three. That time, the three calling the wizards name turned, Molly basically whipping his head around. Tears slid down his face as he jogged, almost ran, next to Yasha.

“H-he left a-a note,” Jester said, tears dripping down her face as she held out the paper. Mollymauk swiped the note from her hand and began reading. He covered his mouth with his hand as his cries started to become sobs. He hugged Yasha once he finished reading, sobbing into her.

“Shhh, I know, I know,” She said gently as she hugged him back and pet his head slightly, tears falling from her eyes as well. Fjord gently took the note from Molly and began to read aloud to the group. By the end, all of The Mighty Nein were crying.

Through tears, Nott said to Molly, “We’ll find him, he’ll come back eventually, I know he will.”

* * *

Nine months passed and there was still no sign of Caleb. They asked pretty much everyone that could have seen him, and they all told them no. He was just… gone. Molly sat outside on the stairs of the hotel they were staying at. Nott slowly came out and sat down next to him, offering him a drink. “Thank you,” Molly said, taking the drink before staring back up at the sky with sorrowful eyes. There were a couple of moments before he said, “What did I do wrong? Wha-what did I do to make him leave?”

“I don’t think you did anything, he just decided he need to leave to protect someone or something,” Nott said, “You read the note, he kept saying things like ‘I can’t let them live in this life’ or ‘I fear that they may lose me and have no one else’. He felt he needed to leave, so he did.”

“But what did I, or we, do make him believe that he need to leave?”

“Caleb has all ways kept his thoughts and things to himself if he thinks it won’t help the group, so it might have just have been him. But, I don’t think it was us, or at least you. You know full well he loves you, he wrote in over and over again in the note.”

“…Thank you, Nott,” Molly smiled slightly, remembering the many ‘I love you’s in the note.

“No worries.”

“Now, I think it’s time for us to head to bed, or at least I am,” Molly said, patting Nott’s shoulder as he stood up. Nott quickly stood up as Molly walked into the building.

Caleb smiled through the tears running down his face. He had heard birth was painful and now he had learned it was, in fact, very painful. Especially when you’re giving birth to twins and they both have horns. But now he held to baby half teifling in his arms as he laid in the hay of the stable. The boy was a dull reddy pink and the girl was dark orange with lighter freckles.

“You will meet your father when you’re older, but for now I th-think you two will be Andil and Zahiri, my little _Rabe_ and _Kolibri,_ ” Caleb whispered gently. Elsewhere, a purple teifling dreamed of a sparrow, a raven and a hummingbird.


	2. Some Childhood and Running

After twins reached two months of age, Caleb got back on the road with his children. It was then that travellers learned not to mess with the man’s children. Some thief tried to steal Zahiri for something, what it was they did not know, and ended burnt to a crisp. Zahiri was untouched by her Pa’s fire and was safely returned to her Pa’s arms. Soon after, Caleb wrote a letter to his lover, simply telling him how much he loved and missed him.

Molly was shocked when the mailman handed him a note directed to him. He took it and opened it, beginning to read. Only a few lines in, he figured out who had sent him a letter. “Wait; do you know where I could find who wrote this letter for me?” Molly asked before they left to deliver more mail.

“No, sorry sir. They didn’t show their face, just told me to deliver the letter to you.”

“Uh, Okay, thank you,” Molly said, letting them leave, slightly upset that he was no closer to finding his lover. He read the note as he walked back to the camp, smiling gently at the fact that Caleb signed it as sparrow.

“What do you have there?” Beau said, raising an eyebrow at the piece of paper in the teifling’s hand.

“A letter from Caleb.”

“What!?”

At age of three, Caleb began to notice the twins’ different personalities. Andil was antisocial and short-tempered, proven by the boy’s countless tantrums about having to travel with people who weren’t his family. He was also book smart, learning to talk and read before his sister. His full blue eye’s judged every person they met, determining if they were good or not.

Zahiri, on the other hand, enjoyed other people’s company and introduced herself to everyone she could. She was very charismatic and street smart. She enjoyed painting designs on her horns and got her Pa and brother to assist her to do so. It was a little hard as her horns curved and twisted like Molly’s while Andil’s were straight, angled slightly to the side.

When they were almost seven, the family of three started travelling with a group of rouges. It was there that Zahiri began learning to steal and learning how to use a dagger. The rouges taught her how to fight, and sneak around unnoticed, Andil only learning the basics as he was more focused on learning to use magic like his Pa. He would borrow Caleb’s spellbook in order to learn its spells.

After they left the group, returning to their life on the road alone as a family, Caleb gave them each a gift, both enchanted. Zahiri got a pair of daggers, one that could produce ice and the other flame. Andil got an enchanted necklace that protected him from spell attacks. Both were very suiting to the Widogast/Tealeaf children. Caleb had told them that they could choose if they went by Widogast or Tealeaf, both chose Widogast as they didn’t really know their father.

“Pa?” Zahiri asked, sitting next to him in the back of the cart.

“Yes, dear?”

“Will we ever get to meet our father?”

“Of course you will when you’re old enough to live as he does and I did before I was pregnant.”

“When will we be old enough?” Andil asked, scooting next to his family.

“When I decide you are, for now, you two will be staying with me,” Caleb said, tickling his kids slightly, making them laugh. He stopped and kissed them both on the foreheads.

* * *

“You two need to run, I’ll distract them,” Caleb said, as he held his son’s face. It had been going good for them, staying in a semi-big city, but now they had multiple people after them. The now fifteen-year-old twins couldn’t imagine travelling without there Pa.

“B-but what about you?” Andil asked, holding his father’s hands as tears fell down his face.

“I’ll be fine, my little _Rabe_ , but I need you to run as far and fast as you can. Keep moving, and find a group called The Mighty Nein, they’ll help you, just don't tell them your last name,” Caleb kissed his son's forehead before taking out his spellbook, “Here, take this.”

“B-but this is yours, Pa!” Andil protested.

“And now I’m giving it to you,” Caleb said before moving to his daughter, kissing her forehead as well, “Take care of each other. Now go.” He pushed the twins out of the gate and closed it. Zahiri grabbed her brother and began dragging him away as Caleb melted the metal lock, preventing the group from following them.

Andil started running on his own soon, tears running down his face. They were a fair amount away when he fell to his knees and broke down. “Come on, An! We have to keep moving, for Pa!” Zahiri dragged her brother his feet as he sobbed. She was crying as well, but she knows that their pa would want them to keep running through the tears.

They weren’t moving nearly as fast as they had been, but they were moving and that’s what mattered. Andil held the spellbook close to his chest as they moved. Eventually, Zahiri threw her brother over her shoulder as she ran.


	3. On the Road

Andil was tired, very very tired. Over the years, he had grown used to falling asleep in his father’s protective arms and Frumpkin’s gentle purrs lulling him in a calm and deep sleep. It had always been like that, his whole life they slept like that. With his Pa’s arms holding him and his sister in a protective manner, not trusting the people around them enough to not hold them close, Frumpkin on his chest. So, without Caleb, and by extension Frumpkin, with them, he could not sleep properly.

Sure, he had his sister, but, much like Caleb, if he didn’t feel secure; he would be a very light sleeper and have terrible nightmares. It didn’t help that they weren’t in a camp, but were in a tree, tied to some of the higher but strong branches. So, here he was, staring through the darkness of the night. Zahiri was asleep, tear streaks still present on her dirtied face and her arms were wrapped around his waist, just above the rope.

He sighed slightly when he spotted the sun rising in the distance. “Za,” He said, gently shaking her, “The sun is rising, Za, it’s time for us to get moving.”

“What?” She said, lifting her head, “Oh, _Ja_ , just a moment.” Zahiri undid the knot and put the rope back in her hip pack. Slowly, the twins made their way down the tree, Zahiri helping her brother slightly. Andil wasn’t the most acrobatic person. Pulling their hoods over their heads, they began walking once again. The pink teifling was slightly sluggish as he walked, while his sister was had more peppy steps.

A crunch was heard each step they took, water seeping through his boots slightly. It wasn’t long before they reached a path and began walking along with it. At the sound of wheels and hoofs, the twins turned. “Are you two darlings travelling alone?” A dwarf woman asked after opening a door of the stopped carriage. She wore some armour.

“ _Ja_!” Zahiri said, her accent was a little more prevalent as she spoke, “Just us.”

“Why don’t join us in here them?” The dwarf said with a smile.

“Oh, we’d hate to intrude!”

“Oh don’t worry about it dear, the more the merrier!” She held out a hand to Zahiri.

The orange teifling smiled brightly and walked over, “Thank you!” Andil grumbled slightly as he followed his sister up into the carriage. Inside was a group of warriors, mostly dwarves but there was one half-elf. Zahiri happily sat down next to him, Andil sitting next to her.

“So where are you dearies headed?” asked the half-elf beside Zahiri.

“Oh, we’re looking for a group called The Mighty Nein; do you perhaps know where we could find them?”

“Oh, The Mighty Nein you say? It should be pretty easy to find them just as the crowns guard or Tavern keep and they’ll point you to the right direction. Why are you searching for them?”

“Our Pa was captured by some bad people making sure we escaped without a scratch and one of the last things he told us was to go to The Mighty Nein,” Zahiri took her brother’s hands and squeezed it gently.

“Oh dear, well I’m sure they will assist you, they are known for that. I do hope your ‘Pa’ is alright.”

They stayed with the group of dwarves for a few days until they finally parted ways. Andil was relieved to not have to be with them anymore. The twins stared at the city walls for a moment moving forwards. They had usually steered clear of large cities so this was their first real-time in a place this big. Zahiri would have been excited if Caleb was with them. Unfortunately, he wasn’t, so even with the guards there, they didn’t feel safe.

“This will be our first time staying in a bigger place, are you excited?” Zahiri asked her brother, a pained smile present on her face.

“Are you?” Andil replied, a frown prevalent on his face.

“No,” Her smile fell, and her shoulders fell, “I wish Pa was here…”

“Me too, but come on we need to get a hotel room,” Andil replied, as they continued to walk to a hotel. They paid for the night and went up to their room. Zahiri flopped on to her bed as Andil put down his stuff.

There was silence for a bit before Zahiri said, “Hey, An?”

“ _Ja_?”

“Do you think Pa is alright?”

“I-I don’t know. On one hand, I want him to be alright and on the other, there was so many of them. Then again, Pa IS, well, Pa! We’ve seen him defeat entire groups on his own so I’m not sure. B-but I hope he’s fine.”

“Me too,” Zahiri smiled as she fell asleep. Andil toss and turned on his bed. He stared at the roof for a moment before he remembered the ritual that his father does whenever he needs to resummon Frumpkin after he gets proofed. He got out of bed and sat down on the floor, setting the things up. Luckily, he had some incents on him in his pouch.

It took a few hours, but in the end, he managed to summon a ragdoll cat he named Jericho. He managed to get some sleep before he woke up to Zahiri poking him. “ _Ja_?”

“So, you managed to summon a cat, good job, An!” She said happily, smiling at him

“Thank you, Za.”

“Now, we should pack up, I have a good feeling about today!”

“And every time you have a feeling, it’s right,” Andil said as he stood up with a weak smile.


	4. The Mighty Nein

Mollymauk was sitting at the fire, reading the letters Caleb has sent to him over the years. Each was letting him how much he loved and missed him. He smiled gently at the letter when he heard the alarm spell go off, waking up the rest of the group. “Who’s there?” He said, standing up and slipping the letters into his pouch.

Two hooded figures stepped out of the shadows and that one in front said, “Are you The Mighty Nein?”

“We are, who might you be?” Fjord asked as he stood up as well.

The one who spoke tugged her hood down revealing a female teifling with dark orange skin with light freckles dusting her cheeks and even darker ginger curly hair that framed her face perfectly. She looked about 15 or 16 in age and had two different coloured eyes. One was red and the other was purple. She smiled sweetly at him. He noticed that there were a few tear streaks on her face. “I am Zahiri; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She walked closer and held out her hands. “And you?” Beau called the other figure. Zahiri turned to them and frowned slightly.

They scoffed slightly before pulling down their hood. It reveals another teifling, this time a boy. He looked the same age as Zahiri and had dull reddy pink skin, his horns went up and slightly to the side at the base before going back in at the top with a small part going straight, creating an almost deer-like look. His wine red hair was slightly wavy and was tucked into a low ponytail. His completely ice blue eyes narrowed slightly as he looked around the camp and he mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Beau asked.

Sighing, Zahiri smiled again and said to them, “His name is Andil. He’s not very fond of new people.”

“I can respect that,” Beau said.

“I understand that,” Nott said as well.

Fjord walked over to her and smiles, shaking her hand, “It’s nice to meet you. I am Fjord, that’s Beauregard,” he pointed at her with his thumb and she waved slightly. “Her girlfriend, Yasha, and the goblin girl is Nott.” Nott waved to her and she waved back.

Jester quickly moved in front of Fjord and took her hand, excitedly saying, “HI! I’m Jester, nice to meet you!”

“ _Hallo_ Jester,” Zahiri’s zemnian accent shocked most of the group.

Jester gasped slightly before taking both of Zahiri’s hands, slightly getting into his face, “You’re Zemnian!?!?”

“Only Half, Pa is…” Zahiri’s smile dropped as she cleared her throat and took a step back, “Which reminds why we are here. Our Pa was taken captive by some bad people and he told us to find you, so we figured you’d help us.”

“Wait, you two are siblings?”

“Yep, twins actually,” Zahiri said, a weak smile on her face, “So, will you help us?”

“Yes, of course, we… like helping folks,” Fjord smiled at her, and The Mighty Nein noticed how both of their eyes lit up.

“Say, how long did you two travel?” Molly asked.

“A-a few weeks,” Zahiri said, nervously.

“Well, hopefully, we won’t take that long to get there. For now, we should rest up, and get a move on tomorrow; you are welcome to stay in camp with us.”

Tears started to build up in the corner of her eyes, and she smiled at them, “Thank you.”Andil’s scowl disappeared as well as he silently thanked them.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Zahiri said to Molly.

“Right, I am Mollymauk, but, please, call me Molly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mollymauk and The Nein have met his children, but none of them have any idea. Not yet at least.


	5. Paint

The camp was easier to clean up in the morning with two extra pairs of hands. Zahiri happily had conversations with The Mighty Nein, but Andil wasn’t very happy being with the group. He wanted to help his Pa, that’s it. And if that meant travelling with a bunch of people who he doesn’t know, so be it. Not that Fjord knows that, he just knows that Andil wasn’t talking to anyone other them his sister.

Beau leaned over slightly as they both watched Andil quietly check that he had everything, “Is it just me or is he very quiet?”

“Ya, I noticed that as well.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“Give him a break, you two,” Molly said as he threw his arms over his friend’s shoulders, “His dad got captured; besides he might just be quiet, you don’t know.”

“He doesn’t trust people easily,” Zahiri said from behind them, making all three of them turn to her. She was holding a paintbrush and golden paint, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him trust anyone other than me and Pa. Now, excuse me, but I have to talk to my brother.”

She walked past them and over to Andil. “Well, that didn’t go well,” Molly patted Fjord and Beau’s backs as he walked past them and made his way over to the twins. Zahiri handed Andil the paint and brush and sat down in front of him. It was at that point that Jester got curious and made her way over to them as well.

Molly sat down as Andil started to paint designs on his sister’s horns with the gold paint. Jester and Molly watched, with stars in their eyes, as Andil calmly painted. “OHhhH! That’s so pretty! Can you do mine!?” Andil jumped slightly, and turned to her with wide eyes, “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“I-it’s fine,” Andil said, going back to painting.

“Do you paint often?”

“No really, just Za’s horns. Now I need to focus, so I don’t mess up more than I already have.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are doing fine, An!”

“I’m not as good as Pa and it’s not exactly symmetrical.”

“That’s fine! My horns aren’t exactly symmetrical! So it doesn’t really matter!”

“That’s not the point Za…”

“Well, I like it, Thank you, An.”

“… Can you do mine!?” Jester asked, getting closer to Andil.

“Uhhh-”

“I am sure he’d love to,” Zahiri answered for her brother. Andil mumbled something under his breath, making Zahiri laugh.

“Awwe, thank you Andil!” Jester hugged Andil. He looked at his sister for help, and she just laughed at him again.

“I don’t think he wants you to hug him, Jester,” Molly said, chuckling slightly. Jester frowned but let go of him. Once Andil finished with Zahiri’s horns, Jester and her swapped places. Sighing, Andil started on Jester's horns as she spoke with Molly and Zahiri. It wasn’t long before he finished and Fjord called them so they can start moving.


	6. Talk

Andil sat next to Fjord and Nott, who were guiding the horses. Zahiri was in the back with most of The Mighty Nein. He was holding a book that Caleb had drawn semi-good maps, they were good enough to get them where they needed to but they weren’t the most detailed. He also didn’t really trust the people who were on the lookout. Beau was hanging out of the back and Jester was t-posing on the horse. And Molly wasn’t batting an eye about it.

“AN!” Zahiri said as she stuck her upper half out from the fabric and in between him and Mollymauk. He was not expecting so he nearly punched her. She started laughing, “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“Yes, you startled me!” Andil yelled back, growling slightly. Molly smiled and glanced at them.

“Sorry, anywayssss, so Nott want to teach us how to use message magic.”

“… Why?”

“I don’t know but come on, back here.”

“No, you should be forcing on getting back and helping Pa.”

“And that’ll take a while now, get back here before I will drag you in here myself.”

“Za… I’m helping to guide the horses.”

“Go on, Andil, I’m sure Jester would love to help me with the horses.”

Jester gasped and sat down next to Andil, right on the edge, “I would love to Molly! Go on Andil, or can I call you An?”

Andil looked very annoyed but crawled into the back with the help of his sister. They sat down and Nott began explaining the spell to them.

Day one of travelling with The Mighty Nein and Andil was exhausted. Luckily they were given their own tent and were told that they didn’t have to do watch. He laid next to his sister, staring at the roof of the tent with Jericho on his chest, letting out a low purr. “… An?”

“ _Ja_?”

“Why do you think Pa told us to come to them?”

“I don’t know, why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, I was just thinking. There has to be a reason why he trusts them enough to send us to them…”

“Why do you that Pa trusts them?’

“Come on, you seriously don’t mean that, right?”

Blinked at her for a moment before saying, “ _Ja_ I mean that. They’re a bunch of dorks who get lucky.”

“I thought you were smarter that! Seriously, An, why would Pa send us to them if he didn’t trust them!? You know how he is! He barely trusted anyone at all, let alone to take care of us! If he didn’t trust them, he wouldn’t have told us to go to them, you know that!”

“… That’s true.”

“Of course, it’s true!” The tent fell silent for a moment before Zahiri gasped, “Wh-what if Molly or Jester are somehow related to us! Like our uncle/aunt!? Molly could even be our _Dad._ ”

“That sounds unlikely, Za…”

“Why!? Think about it, Andil, who would Pa trust with our safety more than family members? It makes sense too. Pa said he left when he found out he was pregnant because his job was dangerous, and they are a group of mercenaries! What job is more dangerous than that? That’s right, nothing! They are contently fighting and risking their lives. He also said he met our Dad while on the road, working with him later on! The Mighty Nein have travelled around pretty much everywhere!

“Part of their group name in the Zemnian word for no, but none of them speak it! But who does? Pa! And my final piece of evidence! Pa described our father as a peacock-like person, liking having eyes on him! Molly is pretty peacock-like, don’t you think?”

“That sounds pretty farfetched…”

“Well, I think it’s likely. When it turns out as true, you owe me two gold coins and a candy apple,” Zahiri said before rolling over.

“Sure…”


	7. I don't have a name for this chapter

Mollymauk was the one to wake them up in the morning. Andil almost smacked him in a bit of a panic, and Zahiri did kick him, not because of panic but because she didn’t want to wake up. When she did wake up, she glared at him for a moment before grabbing her dagger. The rest of the Mighty Nein watched as Molly ran out of their tent, screaming while being chased by Zahiri who was holding a flaming dagger.

Andil yawned as he stepped out of the tent as Fjord went to help Molly out with Zahiri. He went and sat with the others who were just watching Fjord chase Zahiri who was chasing Molly. Yasha had her arm around Beau’s shoulders and Jester was drawing in her sketchbook. They ended up running out of the clearing. “… Should I go stop my sister from murder Mollymauk?” Andil asked as he stared at where they disappeared.

“Molly should be fine, and if anything happens, Fjord will help him,” Yasha said calmly.

“Hey, why did she react so badly to Molly waking her up but was fine yesterday?”

“Za doesn’t like when people wake her up unless it’s me or Pa. I gonna go pack up our stuff.” By the time Molly, Fjord, and Zahiri returned to the campsite, most of it was packed up, and Andil was sitting on a pile of stuff reading.

“An, whatcha’ reading!?” Zahiri asked as she threw herself next to her brother.

“Just my book,” Andil said as he put it away.

“… You’re worrying?”

“What if we get there and it’s too late? What if they already killed him because he told us to run?”

“Pa’s a survivor, Andil; it’s a trait that we inherited. Besides, Pa has saved our asses and protected us so many times, so we will repay the favour.”

“I guess you’re right, thank you Za,” Andil said.

“Are you two ready to get moving again? We will be going through Zadash, and pick up a few things from a shop,” Fjord said as he walked over to them and picked up a bag.

Andil was about to protest, when Zahiri said, “That’s fine, what do you need to pick up?”

“Oh, just some supplies-”

“-And I need more throwing stars and ball bearings!”

Fjord sighed before saying, “And Beau needs more throwing stars and ball bearings."

“That’s—Weird, but okay,” Zahiri said as she picked up two bags and Andil got off the pile. Yasha and Beau helped them pack up as Molly and Jester got the horses ready to get on the road again.

“Hey, Molly~?”

“Yes, Jester?”

“Do you think their Pa is anything like them?”

“That depends, what do you mean?”

“Well, they don’t seem to trust us very much, well maybe Zahiri does, but I don’t think Andil does. It seemed like he was going to protest when Fjord told them that we’re stopping in Zadash.”

“Well, as far as they know, their dad is being murdered right now. I’d be pretty upset if the people one of you guys told me to go to for help and they tell me that they are going to be stopping to get stuff, even if it’s just supplies. So it’s understandable that Andil isn’t too happy with this scenario.”

“Oh, I understand that. If my Mama was in danger, I wouldn’t be too either happy to be taking a long time either,” Jester nodded. Soon, everyone was piled into the back of the cart. Andil crossed his arms and leaned on his sister.

Caleb groaned slightly as he came to once again. He had blood dripping over one his eye and dirt-stained his body. He tried to move his hand to wipe the blood off his face when he remembered his arms were chained, suspending him slightly and making him kneel. For a moment he wished he had darkvision as he couldn’t see anything in the dark cell he was being held in.

“Ah, good, it seems your awake,” Caleb closed his eye at the sudden light as the door in front of him, “That’s good to see,” Caleb growled slightly at the familiar voice. He had run into the group a few years ago. The twins didn’t remember it as they weren’t with him when he did.

“Zian Cabrodra…” Caleb quietly growled.

“Oh good you remember me, Caleb Widogast than you know what I want,” the man, known as Zian, knelt down in front of Caleb.

“I am not letting you touch my children,” Caleb growled at the man.

“Races are not supposed to mix, surely you know that Caleb.”

“You’re wrong…”

“What was that?”

“You are wrong! If races weren’t supposed to mix, then why can we have mix race children, and they can have children! You are wrong. And I will never join you or let you lay hand on my kids.”

“You don’t have a choice, Mister Widogast.”

“ _Fick dich_ , I’d rather die than do that.”

“You will come around, I can promise you that. Banak, do as you need,” Zian said as he stood up, addressing the other man in the darkroom. Caleb readied himself as Banak grabbed his tools and Zian exited the room. _Mollymauk, please take care of our children for me_ Caleb thought, as he glared at Banak.


	8. Zadash and Allies

Andil and Zahiri stared at the giant walls that guard the city of Zadash. The Mighty Nein were used to the size of the city but the twins, obviously, were not. Molly chuckled slightly at their faces as Beau talked to the guards. “Isn’t this exciting?” Zahiri whispered to her brother, who just nodded as they entered the city.

“Okay, we have a few people to meet and things to get,” Fjord said to the two tieflings, “It should only take a night or two.”

“That should be fine,” Zahiri smiled weakly at the half-orc as her brother grumbled about them taking too long. They walked through the city for a bit, Beau and Yasha spiting off to go get then rooms at an inn. Which one? They don’t know, they weren’t paying attention. But anyway, they walked along with the Mighty Nein when they reached a shop called ‘The Invulnerable Vagrant’. It was pretty big, bigger than any shop the twins saw.

“Pumat!” Jester cheerful said as she entered the shop, the others following behind. The shop was well stocked, full of magic items.

“Ah, Jester,” the firbolg at the counter leaned onto it, “What can I help with today?”

“We need some healing potions and perhaps we could look over your stock--?”

“—And Beau want some more throwing stars and ball bearings,” Zahiri said, stepping next to her fellow teifling.

“Right!” Jester smiled at her.

“Oh, hello, I am Pumat Sol, a pleasure to meet you,” The firbolg-Pumat- said.

“I am Zahiri and this is my brother Andil- no last name-,” she said, a small smile on her face. Fjord was about to say something when another voice cut in from behind them.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you guys here,” the twins turned and saw another firbolg with long pink hair and teal beetle armour and shield. The armour and shield had some fungi growing on it.

“Caduceus!” Jester said happily, “What are you doing here!? I thought you stopped adventuring a while ago!”

“I did but the wild mother wanted me to help you with this, so here I am. I don’t think I met you two,” Caduceus said to the twins, “Hello, I’m Caduceus Clay, nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand out for a handshake and Zahiri walked over.

“Nice to meet, Caduceus,” she shook his hand, “and this is my brother,-”

“Andil,” He grumbled slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to write...


	9. Drawing of An & Za

Basically what the twins look like


End file.
